


We speak no americano

by MRxS (Marlies1)



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Cole is a hot native speaker from Italy, F/M, I have pity for every single child who visits this school, Jay is a little Shit, M/M, Wu & Misako are also little shits but they hide it behind wisdom or something, kai is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 01:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14558289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlies1/pseuds/MRxS
Summary: Kai loves his Job as a history teacher he really does. The students may be pests from time to time. But at least he workes together with his sister and best friends.But what happens when the school hires a sexy green-eyed Italian as a native speaker?(Aka Kai is an idiot who has no idea what a native speaker actually does and he's in for a bad surprise.")





	We speak no americano

Hello, my little tree-hugers. I wanted to do some Ninjago fanfic for a while and this idea just didn't want to leave my mind. So here comes the Ninjago teachers/Highschool AU no one asked for.  
Enjoye~

With a loud groan, Kai let his head fall on the table in the faculty room. the day hadn't even started and he was already fed up with it. Hurray! The students wouldn't listen to a single word he said, he would get frustrated, 'cause history was a really interesting topic. But the children didn't seem to be able to give a single fuck about it and the time he was given to deliver the material was way too short. Hell! The World Wars alone had enough interesting material to fill at least a year. And that was just a small part of the world's history. 

Kai, or known by the students as Mr Smith, had been teaching history at Ninjago-High since at least five years by now. To be exact he started shortly after graduating from college himself. Together with his best friend Jay Walker aka the local math teacher. At least he wasn't the one with the most boring and disliked subject. Even though he had to admit, that the gingers hyper, friendly and sarcastic personality made math way more bearable than it would be with the typical boring-no-life-only-numbers-kind of a math teacher.

Then there was his sister Nya who graduated a couple of years after him and started teaching handicrafts. She loved to build stuff and work with children. So she practically turned her hobby into her job and a year after joining the team she started to date Jay. To say it wasn't much of a surprise would be the understatement of the century. Two geeks who loved to tinker and knew each other since they were toddlers. The childhood sweetheart cliché in it's prime.

A lot less annoying was Zane Julian. Kai met him as he started to work at the school. He was a couple of years older than all of them and had migrated from Norway after his graduation. He was the really nice and calm but kinda weird cliché Norwegian, all pale, blond, blue-eyed, who bestowed the students with the exciting world of science. The man intellect was probably wasted on the students and would be a better fit for a laboratory or some research programme. But who was he to judge?

And of curse last but not least. The youngest teacher in their little group of weirdness. Lloyd Garmadon nephew of headmaster Wu Garmadon and teacher for physical education. Since he put the emu-phase of his childhood behind him. The blond was a true reincarnation of a ray of sunshine. Had way too much energy for his own good and the secret power to kick and threat the students into moving their lazy arses without actually kicking and threatening them. 

Kai really would love to know his secret. But well...

"Well, well! The last time I saw such a long face I was at my aunt's horse stable in the UK." With another loud groan, Kai lifted his head and was met with the self-proclaimed lord of misrule, Jay. A broad smile on his freckled face and mischief glint in electric blue eyes. 

"Haha... Very funny... Don't you have someone else to bother..." Kai answered face-tabeling again. Maybe if he would play dead Jay would get bored and go away. THen he could have at least a little bit of peace before classes started. But of course, the world had it in for him again. 

"Since when do we have a horse?" Lloyd stated as he walked into the room. As if he and Jay planned to make his day miserable.

"Yeah, and where is my brother?" Nya joined in with a snicker of her own. OK! They definitely had planned this. It just couldn't be a coincidence. 

"Why did I choose to make you my friends again?" The hothead asked, finally lifting his head from the tabletop and throwing it back in frustration instead.

"I would fairly assume that you did not "choose" your companions." Zane started as formal and professional as always. Just as formal and professional as his appearance that was near to perfect to be human. A stainless shirt as white as snow, a baby blue slipover, shiny shoes, beige trousers without wrinkles and no hair was out of place. In short to perfect. "Nya is your relative. You had no alternative but relish with her. Jay grew on you with his persistence that was wholly assisted by the fact that you know each other since childhood and his affections toward Nya. With Lloyd it was comparable. Babysitting someone for years can establish a reliable bond. And the same can be spoken for me. We don't know each other for a long time but taken or professions as academics and comparable schedules it is unmanageable to avoid each other."

Yeah definitely to perfect.

"And probably because we're the only people who can stand your temper more than twelve seconds a day" Jay added his two, completely unnecessary, cents. Before sitting down on the table in a way that just screamed: "Yes I am a teacher.".

"Twelve hole seconds? Every single day?!?" Thak you Lloyd... Such a nice and caring friend... Kai would have actually been offended... If... If he wouldn't have chosen to take a look out of the window at this exact moment... and see...

Him.

Two storeys below them, in the school's courtyard, stood Misako Garmadon. Lloyds mother and language teacher of the high-school. Did Kai forget to mention her earlier... Well, ups. But that was beside the point. More interesting was the person she was talking to. Probably the most handsome man the history teacher had ever seen.

The man seemed to be a couple of years older than himself. Probably around Zane's age. Sadly he couldn't properly see his face from the distance. But what he could see wasn't bad. Thick charcoal locks bound in a loose pigtail on the back of his head. Dark olive skin. South Europe probably with oriental roots. He seemed to be quite tall, broad shoulders, slim hips long legs. A perfect cornetto. 

"Who's the babe?" Kai asked leaning closer towards the window to get a better look at tall, dark and handsome.

"Who?" Jay asked looking out the window as well. "Really Kay. Mrs Garmadon is a married woman. Keep it in your trousers."

"Not her Jay," Kai answered completely ignoring the gingers miserable attempt to be funny. " I was talking about Mr tall, dark and handsome."

"Mom said uncle wanted to improve the language instruction by appointing a native speaker. That's probably him." Lloyd stated suddenly appearing next to his friends. Together with Zane and Nya who seemed to be interested, to see their new coworker, as well. "If I remember correctly he's from Italy and speaks multiple languages but that's all I know." 

"Italian. Huh? Foreign Babe. I like."

"You don't even know him jet Kai." Nya scolded leaning over her brother's shoulder to get a better look at the gorgeous man below. Such a hypocrite.

"He looks... nice enough," Jay stated with a slight frown towards his, not very subtly drooling, girlfriend. " What do you think frosty? Zane?" 

the pale man was standing stock-still starring out of the window. His face was unreadable and he seemed to not even notice that he was spoken to. 

"Earth to Zane. Are you in there?" Jay tried again. Waving his hand in front the older teachers face. 

"Er- W-What? Did you say something?" The science teacher stammered breaking out of the trance that had taken him over. 

Weird. 

But Zane's weirdness was nothing new so Kai let it slip for later investigation. Right now there was something way more interesting. Or better someone. His day had suddenly taken an intense turn towards the better.

\----------------------------------------

Classes had gone by pretty slow today. Way to slow. At least in Kai's opinion. Ok. By now he was actually used to the bored faces, the self-proclaimed rebels and the struggle to make all of them pay enough attention to get their exams. But he just couldn't wait to meet this new native speaker. It wasn't every day that their school appointed Armani models as teachers. 

And he had even used one of the blessed moments of silence, also known as the last five minutes before the students came into class, to type a couple of sentences into the Italian translator. What a waste of a perfect opportunity would it be to stand face to face with an Italian Adonis and not flirt because of something stupid as a language barrier. 

But finally his free period arrived and he found himself back in the faculty room. Together with Zane and Mr gorgeous. And damn. Up close he was even more handsome. He towered at least a head over Kai himself, strong jawline, a slight buckled nose, bushy eyebrows and beaming orbs of emerald green. It was a shame that he was hiding a probably perfectly build body underneath a monstrosity in form of too wide beige trousers and an also not really benefiting dark brown jersey with elbow pads.

"Buon giorno, mi chiamo Kai Smith. Insegno storia. Ti piace questo post?" Kai stammered and he was pretty proud of himself.  
(Hello, My name is Kai Smith. I teach history. How do you like it here?)

If the slight twitch of a smile, that may or may not have made the brunette's heart skip a beat at how adorable it was, lighten up the Italians handsome features was anything was anything to go by. then his first attempt wasn't that bad. Shaking the other man's hand in greeting he noted the firm grip of his tall hand in which his own looked kind of small in comparison. The palm slightly callused. Likely from training. 

Yeah definitely hiding a nice body under that penitential robe.

"Grazie, le sons molto grato. Mi piace quest post. Sons Cole Hence, tra l'altro. Allora, Kay Smith, ti piace lavorare qui alla Ninjago-High?" The melodic words rolled over the Italian's or better Cole's tongue in a baritone rumble as he answered. Rich, deep and smooth like velvet...  
(Thanks, I really appreciate this. I really like it here. I'm Colle Hence, by the way. So, Kai Smith, how do you like to work here at Ninjago-High?) 

Wait!?! 

What did he say?

Oooohhhh, No.

Nonononononononononoonononononononoonononon. NO!

Kai hadn't thought about what he would do when Cole actually answered. How could he have forgotten that he would actually have to say more than hello, how are you?!? 

Darn, that was the only sentence he had managed to learn in the short period of time he had before class. And now he was standing in front of the gorgeous man whos face started to show confusion from how long he didn't get an answer to his question. Like a compleat fool.

Wai to go Kai. Wai to go.

That was soooooo smooth.

That's how you get them all.

"Deviscusare il mio amico. Kai, non sa italiano. Sta solo cercando di essere carino. Il mio nome è Zane Julien. È un piacere conoscerti, Signor Hence."Zane intervened in perfect Italian shaking the man's hand who was now smiling at the blond. Zane had probably just saved Kai's ass. He needed to remember to thank him later.  
(You'll have to excuse my friend. Kai, doesn't speak Italian. He just tried to be nice. My name is Zane Julien. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr Hnece.)

"Non la considero un'offesa. Chiamami Cole, per favore. Come ho detto, le sons molto grato. Il piacere è tutto mio, Zane. Posso chiamarla Zane?"  
(No offence taken. Please call me Cole. Like I said, I really appreciate this. And the pleasure's all mine, Zane. Can I call you Zane?)

"Ma ovviamente."  
"But of course." Zane answered with a smile and finally let go of the native speaker's hand. 

"Cuarda che ore sono... devo fare in fretta!" Cole stated looking over his broad shoulder at the clock hanging above the dorway. Kai didn't understand a word he said. But even he could guess what Cole meant as he turned around and made his way towards the door. "  
(Look at the time... I've got to hurry!)

"Se vuole scusarmi, devo preparare a lezione oggi. A dopo." With that Cole send one last glance their way gave a wink over his shoulder and left the room. Giving Kai the perfect opportunity to watch the mans fine ass sway from side to side as he walked away.  
(if you'll excuse me, I need to prepare for class today. See you later.)

"Zane?" Kai started as the noirette disappeared behind a corner and out of his honey brown sight. "I thought you're from Norway. Why do you speak Italian?"

"The language caught my interest. I had some time to spare between studies and acquiring the Italian tongue was a pleasant entertainment." For a short moment, Kai stared at his friend and college with a blank face. Trying to figure out what the heck he just said. To say the truth. It happened more often than he or the others cared to admit. That they needed a little longer to translate Zane's formal way of talking into something meant for... normal human beings. 

"You learned a language for fun?!?" Sometimes the hothead really wanted to advise the blond to get a life. But then an idea hit him. With a big grin, he threw an arm over the taller male's shoulder. Bringing him down to his hight beaming like the sun itself. That was never a good sign. "Zane my pal. You can help me. Don't you?"

"Er... Yes, of course, Kai." Zane started. Feeling some discomfort rising at the mischievous glint in the younger man's honey brown eyes. "How can I be at your service?"

"You. My science loving Italian speaking friend can be my wingman." Kai answered. The grin on his face widening in a painful looking way that made him look like he was about to go and kill Batman or something.

"Your... wingman?" Yeah. Now Zane really felt uncomfortable. 

"Yep-p-p-p-p-p. My wingman. You can talk Sinor sex-on-legs for me. Find out what he likes, not likes, favourite food, colour, What he likes to do in his free time, preferred topics stuff like that." The plan was genius. He just needed to learn as much about the European beauty as he could and then write down and learn as many Italian sentences as possible. So he wouldn't look like a compleat fool at the first date. He'd done that enough a couple of minutes ago. 

"Well, I guess I could-" Before Zane could finish his sentence, the brunette clapped him on the shoulder and bolted out the room with a "Thanks! You're the best!" leaving the pale man alone and confused about what just happened in a cloud of dust. After all, he needed to get to class as well. History didn't teach itself.

\----------------------------------------

To ask Zane for help was the best decision Kai ever made. Even though his days were now filled with a lot of sexual frustration and the endless teasing from his friends, Lloyd, Nya, Jay and even Misako and headmaster Wu, it was definitely worth it. Kai had already learned a lot of the southern man. 

Cole was rather calm if not silent for an Italian. An only child raised by his father and three uncles who all belonged to the Royal Blacksmiths. They travelled all around the globe dancing and singing. So Cole never lived in one place for long. A pretty lonely life for a child. Must have been crap to always be the new kid that no one understood. A good reason for his leaning towards languages. Cole spoke Italian, Spanish, Portuguese, even thou Kai didn't know if there was that much of a difference, French et cetera. He even caught them speak Norwegian towards each other. Cole hadn't been long enough in Norway to learn the language but it caught his attention. That was hot.

The tall man loved to dance and sing and had performed himself a couple of times. But a job with a steady income was more of his liking. Kai actually found a video of the noirette performing 'Nessun Dorma' at some opera festival. His voice was breathtaking. The man loved to train, not surprising, had a sweet tooth, loved books, also history books what was quite a plus if he may say so, animals of all kind and children. He was very loyal, proud, had a strong sense of justice and was probably the only Italian who couldn't even cook to save his life. Sadly he had a dislike against smoking, had no tolerance for puns and how was he supposed to impress someone with physical strength when said person had at least twice the muscle mass. 

But still, Kai had finally enough information and translations to finally ask Cole out on a proper date.

Or better to finally grow a pair and then ask him out. A couple of days had passed and he still hadn't made a move. To his luck, Zane and black beauty seemed to get along quite well. Cole even started to call the blond 'Pinky' after some weird accident that left the man's hair a brilliant shade of pink for days and Zane didn't seem to mind the nickname. So the flow of information didn't stop. But... well... With a loud groan and a strong feeling of déjà vu, Kai let his head fall on the table in the faculty room. 

"I thought we talked about horses in the school building." Looking up Kai's honey coloured gaze met the electric blue of Jays. The ginger was sitting on the Tabletop next to him with that stupid prig smile of his. So much déjà vu.

"Shut up Jay. I have a crisis and your not helping..." Kai grumbled glaring daggers at the gingers head. Hoping it would burst into flames if he would just stare hard enough. 

"Let me guess." Jay started with a mocking concentration on his face. "Your frustration has something to do with a certain buff, green-eyed native speaker?" 

"No shit Sherlock... How did you figure that one out?" Kai asked with a blank face. He wasn't in the mood for Walker's shit. The hothead had already enough to deal with.

"I don't know. It's my secret power I guess. I'm blessed." The ginger stated puffin his chest out and looking way too pleased with himself.

"Yeah with idiocy..." 

"But seriously, Kai. When you gonna ask Cole out?" Jay started with a frown. Completely missing the door to the faculty room opening. "He's not gonna wait for you and he may not be as hot everyone says... Not as hot as me at least... But the man's Italian. People say they make the best lovers... After me of course."

"You're kidding right. The Cole Hence can be found in the dictionary as a definition for manly sex appeal. I mean who wouldn't tip that? His ass looks better than your face." 

*CLASH*

"Oh... Hi, Cole... hehe... When did you come in?" Jay asked awkwardly scratching the back of his head. The said man stood paralysed like a deer in the headlights of a semi-truck on the highway. Emerland eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. A broken coffee cup at his feet. He was probably shocked from evidently dropping it. Because it was not like h understood-

"I just came to... Get some coffee..." The noirette answered slowly. In perfect... English... Wait... WHAT?!?!

"YOU SPEAK ENGLISH!?!?!?" Kai scratched, in a very manly way you're welcome, jumping out his chair.

"Wait you actually didn't know that?" Jay asked looking between the two taller man in disbelief.

"Of course I speak English. I'm a native speaker that makes me an interpreter. How should I help the children learn a language if I wouldn't understand them to begin with." Cole asked matter of factly with one of his thick eyebrows raised. Kai had to admit even that looked good on the man.

"But you only speak Italian or French or whatever language their learning with the children and Zane." Kai stammered trying to save as much of his dignity as possible. And failed.

"Of curse I do. It's my job. And with Pinky... well we enjoy speaking in our own languages. It's rare to meet someone in a foreign country who speaks your mother tongue so well." Cole explained while cleaning the mess he made. Amusement now clear in the rumble of his baritone voice. "And for the date. I must say I feel flattered but I already accepted Pinky's offer for dinner tonight. So sorry you're a really cute boy but I like men."

With that, he got a new coffee and left the room. Leaving Kai and Jay in shocked silence. Before...

"Wait he said you're a nice boy... but he likes men hehe... you got soooo owned~" With that Jay burst into a hysterical fit of laughter bolting from the room while screaming "Nya! Lloyd! you won't believe what just happened!" 

"JAY!!!!! I swear to go I god I'll kill you!!!!" Let's just say the rest of the day was quite amusing for all of Ninjago-High. And Kai learned that the next time he found someone attractive he should grow a pair and approach them himself. And probably ask if they speak English.


End file.
